


Dragons oh my

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Just Short Turned Story [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every race had a species of Dragon, who had ignored Morgoth's call to be evil. But Dwarves made theirs go away leaving them weak to attacks by Morgoth's favorites. Hobbits love their Dragons. How will it work when the two come together to take back a mountain from a bad dragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shire Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no set couple or couples. I want to switch it up a bit but I have no clue who to ship xD  
> Wanna help by commenting your favorite couples? Is it possible to put polls up on here?

The Shire is a very nice place. If you like rolling hills and fields as far as the eyes can see. Nary a soul go hungry here, unless the summer is harsh, the fall merciless and Winter cruel. There are Dragons by the barrel full, small, wingless and cheerful as the Hobbits they’ve come to love. You see Morgoth or Melkor whichever name you choose to call him may have created all Dragons but not all Dragons felt his call to be evil. They sided with the free people, binding their lives together.

To a Hobbit not having a Dragon Friend is Wrong, like having no foot hair or thin soles. A Dragon is a Hobbits best friend. Sharing thoughts, sights, hearing and taste. More often than not it’s the Dragons that determine weather or not a Courting pair will marry or not. If the Dragons do not get along the pair goes their separate ways. A Dragon and the Hobbit they Bond with have personalities that don’t clash, because why bind your life with someone that you’ll just argue with? And if a Hobbit is lucky more than one Dragon will Bond with them.

Now enough about the land and the general people, let us begin our tale. It all begins you see in a hole in the ground. Where a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins lives. The hole or rather smial is a very nice one. For it isn’t a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. It was built by Bilbo’s father for his mother, rather large for just one Hobbit but perfect for a brood of fauntlings. Unfortunately for Bungo and Belladonna, Bilbo’s parents, they only had one child. Though they had what many consider quite the brood of Dragons, five Dragons Bonded with Belladonna and one Bonded with Bungo. Bilbo lives in that smial, not alone for he has three Dragons but Bag End can get rather lonesome with just one Hobbit. He has friends, Hobbit friends, that come over with their own Dragons but those friends have lives of their own so they never stay. But he is fine with that, really, he is.

It’s a fine spring morning and Bilbo is lounging comfortably on the bench outside of Bag End. Briar, his only girl Dragon and his oldest one who is the size of a mouse, is sleeping in his coat pocket and Thistle the youngest of his Dragons who is the size of a rat is lazing underneath his shirt collar right on the nape of his neck. When a Wizard ambles up to him. Bilbo has to fight the very Tookish urge to wrinkle his nose when the shadow falls on him. Opening his eyes, which he had closed just enjoying the sun on his face well until the Wizard, and he takes in the tall Man before him. Memories flash in his eyes, not just his but all three of his Dragons supplying them as well, though the Mans name escapes him.

_~Gandalf,~_ Briar says with a yawn.

_~He’s a Wizard who makes Whizzpoppers,~_ mumbles Thistle. 

“Good Morning,” Bilbo says out loud, mentally thanking his Dragons. Thorn’s chuckle invades his mind.

_~Shouldn’t have said that Bilbie.~_

Indeed he shouldn't because Gandalf goes off on a tangent that ends in a question, which Bilbo answers cheekily. In fact he has a lot of Tookish fun riling the wizard up. Until the Wizard mentions an adventure. _I’ll take you on a grand adventure once the winter ends. You and your father and your little friends. We’ll go and see the Elves. There are a few I want you to meet. Just as soon as the winter ends._ The rest of everything is lost, he doesn’t even realize that he’s in his sitting room with Thorn, a very fat house cat sized Dragon, in his lap.

_~You invited him back for TEA!~_ Briar exclaims scandalized.

_~Gandalf always brings trouble. That’s what Pa always said,~_ Thistle quivers, his head poking out of Bilbo’s shirt.

_~He’ll bring unwanted or at least uninvited friends,~_ warns Thorn. Bilbo takes a deep breath. He had invited a Wizard for tea which means the old man won’t be here for Dinner. If he keeps with habit. Ma always complained about that, how Gandalf got lost in his thoughts and therefor time.

“I’ll just make lots of food then,” he says. Briar climbs out of his pocket, her hazel eyes wide.

_~Will you make that yummy fish plate?~_

_~Oh, oh, oh cranberry cookies!~_

_~And Ma’s chili!~_

Bilbo laughs gaily.

“Okay, okay. I’ll make all that.”

Meanwhile a bald headed Dwarf makes his way to Bag End. He plans on being the first Dwarf to their potential Burglar. He doesn’t trust that Wizard, not at all.


	2. Fifteen In A Bag

It’s night time when Dwalin finally reaches the round green door with the Wizard’s mark. By the time he reaches it, Dwalin is very ready to kill someone. Every time he tries to find someone for directions they fled. Bloody Halflings. And then there are the times he swore he saw _something_ move but when he looks harder there is _nothing_. So feeling irritated and cagey he might have pounded on the door a little harder than necessary. The door is opened by a cute little fellow, and Dwalin isn’t sure if he means that meanly or truthfully, with neither the expected look of fear nor a look of shock on his face which is good… Possibly.

Indeed, instead of the two looks he expects the Halfling greets him with a look of aspiration. Though the look is soon masked with a rather blinding smile. Mentally Dwalin shakes himself and bows slightly.

“Dwalin at your service.”

The Halfling bows back nervously.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours… Oh dear… I didn’t… hmm… Please do come in, where are my manners. If you wait a moment I’ll get you a table for your bigger weapons…”

Dwalin steps in and Bilbo keeps talking, Dwalin doesn’t really listen to busy taking everything in, so when he appears silently at his shoulder Dwalin damn near takes Bilbo’s head off. Bilbo dodges the swing with the air of normalcy, muttering about umbrella’s and crazy best friends who want to take his head off. His nerves don’t settle down like the table that is set before him.

“Sorry didn’t mean to startle you. I’ll take your cloak now and you can place your bigger weapons here. Now I only knew a Wizard would be over so please excuse me when I ask how many Dwarves will I be entertaining?”

Why hadn’t the Wizard told them?

“Thirteen.”

A look crosses Bilbo’s face faster than Dwalin can interpret it and the Halfling grumbles under his breath.

“Thirteen Dwarves, a bothersome Wizard and myself… Right… Master Dwalin might I have your assistance?”

Dwalin scrunches up his nose at the proper way he speaks. He loves his brother, who speaks just like that, but he does not want to deal with another fussy proper dapper. However he does help the Halfling move tables to where they can all eat comfortably and thanks to his warrior training his jaw does not drop, he does not drool nor does he make an unmanly noise at the amount of food that follows. How? If…

“Lad?”

“When the Gray Wizard comes he brings trouble and unexpected guests. That my dearest guest is an _old_ Hobbit saying. So I knew he would have tricked some poor souls into following him as he always does. I only hope I made enou…” Bilbo gets cut off by a knock. He huffs and Dwalin chuckles.

“Feel free to dig right in!”

After his dear brother, _shorter not wider my hind end_ , shows up it gets hectic and Dwalin loves it. They show their appreciation the Dwarven way much to Bilbo’s fussy dismay.

“Did you hear that boys? He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

The miner is quickly becoming one of his favorites with his wicked sense of humor. Before the first dish can be tossed a small creature makes itself known. It makes loud hissing sounds and bird like noises that almost sound like cursing. At first Dwalin thinks it’s a weird mutated, strangely colored mouse. It’s gold, like actual gold with large clearly hazel eyes. Ori, his brother’s apprentice and scribe for the journey, squints his eyes at it.

“Is that a tiny Dragon?!”


End file.
